


Vid: Phenomenal Woman

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Hidden Figures (2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mathematics, NASA, Science, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Breaking boundaries and chasing fire





	Vid: Phenomenal Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardlyary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyary/gifts).



**Title:** Phenomenal Woman

 **Music:** Phenomenal Woman, by Laura Mvula

 **Fandom:** Hidden Figures

 **Length:** 3:01

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/88389az6iby8rys/Equinox%20Phenomenal%20Woman.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a12utwno4iqtrtw/Equinox%20Phenomenal%20Woman.srt)

**Password:** equinox

 

**Lyrics:**

Nobody ever told her she was beauty  
One day, she realized she was already free  
The color in her eyes was fire rising  
She found the light inside, a new horizon  
  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
  
She battled through in every kind of tribulation  
She revelled in adventure and imagination  
She never listened to no hater, liar  
Breaking boundaries and chasing fire  
  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
  
It don't matter what people say  
Cause they don't know you  
Where you come from or where you're going

It don't matter what people say  
Cause they don't know you  
Where you come from or where you're going

You are phenomenal woman  
You are phenomenal, phenomenal!  
  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies  
Oh my my, oh my, she flies (she flies, ah-ha!)  
Oh my my (oh my my), oh my, she flies (she flies)  
Oh my my (fly), oh my, she flies (she flies)  
Phenomenal woman


End file.
